


My Midnight Rose

by Staarchild



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Mortimer misses Bella so much ok, Poetry, Sad, The Sims 2, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staarchild/pseuds/Staarchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mortimer misses Bella so much after she disappeared. This is a poem from his perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Midnight Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published: 17th August 2012
> 
> This was originally on FF.net (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8439114/1/My-Midnight-Rose) but I put it on here because tbh it's better on this site now.
> 
> I don't own The Sims or any of the characters mentioned. This is just a sappy depressing poem I wrote a couple of years back on a whim but people liked it :)

**MY MIDNIGHT ROSE**

The midnight sky is vast

It's empty like my heart

It was too good to last

I can't bear to be apart

If you could hear me now

Praying for you to come home

I don't really know how

I've coped this long, alone

The day you left us all

And never came back

It was my downfall

Since then, the future's black

Five years have passed

Cassie's getting ready for prom

Our darling Alex still asks

"Where has Mummy gone?"

It's crazy, this purple prose

As the tears in my eyes burn

But Bella, you're my midnight rose

So would you please return?


End file.
